


Breaks

by artificial_amour



Series: Fabricated Nebula [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re still hearing them aren’t you?” He asks you, and the other Minseok, your Minseok laughs an ugly laugh that hurts your ears. You give the real Minseok a small smile that doesn’t reach your eyes and nod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaks

> **Breaks**  
>  Not Rated  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> You’re cold, but that’s nothing new considering what time of the year it is. You can already hear Minseok yelling at you for being late to his Christmas party, who in the hell has a Christmas party this late is all that you're wondering as your thoughts race.
> 
>  
> 
> It makes sense to a degree so you can’t really yell at him, but still having to walk two city blocks in this kind of weather bugs you.
> 
>  
> 
> You wish you would have brought another jacket or scarf.
> 
>  
> 
> By the time you get to his front door, your fingers are numb, and your nose is red.
> 
>  
> 
> When the door opens, it’s revealed to be Baekhyun, his roommate, he sends you a smile and welcomes you.
> 
>  
> 
> Inside, the party is in full swing with Luhan and Yixing singing drunk Chinese Christmas songs, Kris is talking to the Christmas tree, and Zitao is pouting with Sehun about the clothing sales that just ended. Apparently, a Gucci sale ended today and Zitao wasn’t able to go to the store on time, and Sehun is upset about another brand.
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol is drunk and has decided to sit and eat all the Christmas cookies that he can find. Jongin is with Kyungsoo who looks like he wants to jump out of the window and run.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jongdae’s here!” Minseok screams out, and that gets everyone's attention and cheers.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly Minseok is grabbing the present you brought to go set in under the tree, Baekhyun is taking your jacket, and Kyungsoo is patting the seat next to him as he pushes Jongin off of it.
> 
>  
> 
> A smile breaks across your face, and it reaches your eyes for the first time in weeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Even the whispers are quiet for the time being.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> You’re in class right now, listening to the teacher talk about some equation. You’re just write down random words so it looks like you’re paying attention. There's so whispers whispering in the back of your head right now, but nothing that you can really get a good grasp on right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes you get tired of the whispers, but at the same time, you know if you ever made them go away, you’d be lonely.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jongdae are you there?” Minseok asked you with a bright smile. He’s holding his books, why is he holding this book's though - oh school’s out now.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, sorry spaced out a little bit.” You laugh, play it cool, keep calm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes, Jongdae keep calm calm and carry on.” Your Minseok whispers into your ear making you flinch.
> 
>  
> 
> The real Minseok’s smile drops and his eyes grow concerned.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re still hearing them aren’t you?” He asks you, and the other Minseok, your Minseok laughs an ugly laugh that hurts your ears. You give the real Minseok a small smile that doesn’t reach your eyes and nod. His face twist into a frown and glares at the space next to you as if it’d have any effect on his altar.
> 
>   
>  Inside of you, something begins to break.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> You’re screaming at Yixing now because there are two of them and you don’t know which one is real, and which one is fake. One of them is screaming back at you, and the other one is whispering comforting words into your ear. You decide that you like the one that’s whispering to you the best, and you tell the other one to “get the fuck out”. But he doesn’t if anything that makes him more angry.
> 
>  
> 
> “Zhongda, shhhhh, he’ll go away in a little bit, and you can tell me everything that’s happening.” One of them whispers to you as you hiccup and cry. The other has Chinese running out of his mouth at a fast pace, and a sad look in his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Zhongda...Zhongda what’s wrong, I want to help you.” The one that was screaming at you asks, but you just shake your head and cover your ears. Everything is loud, your sensories are overloading, you’re having an overdose of emotion, and your body cannot handle it.
> 
>  
> 
> He sits next to you and stays quiet, as the other one whispers to you, comforting words because that’s what Yixing would do, he would sit and whisper nice words to you. Not sit with tears running down his face, and be quiet.
> 
>  
> 
> It takes an hour for the not real Yixing to talk again, and when he does you’re ready to scream at him again to leave.
> 
>  
> 
> “Zhongda please… I just want to help you, do you want Luhan? I can go get him got you, or do you want Baozi? Please stop crying and yelling, and talk to me.” Not Yixing begs with tears down his eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> You take one breath, and then your screams echo around the room.
> 
>  
> 
> “GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. YOU’RE NOT REAL, YOU’RE NOT REAL.”
> 
>  
> 
> Not real Yixing decides that he’s going to go and get Luhan because Luhan would know what to do in this situation.
> 
>  
> 
> The real Yixing just whispers words into your ear, about how you shouldn’t raise your voice that high, and how you should just breathe, and relax.
> 
>  
> 
> You nor real Yixing realize that you're alone in the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Luhan burst into the room a little while later, with Minseok, and someone you don’t know. It’s Minseok that whispers to you to stop digging your nails into your skins, and by the time the whole ordeal is over you swear that you can hear **_him_ ** laughing into your ear. 
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be able to post again until mid-September, so I decided to write these three little things out for you all instead. The next part of this AU will be a 10-20k word oneshot. I'll see you all mid-September if you have any questions about the AU comment down below or write me on twitter(artificialamour) or tumblr (artificial-amour). I don't own exo, und I hope you all have a good day.


End file.
